Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molding method for removing distortion in a separator, and to a molding device for removing distortion in a separator, in which the molding method is embodied.
Background Information
Prior art fuel cells are composed of multiple, alternately-stacked separators and membrane-electrode assemblies. As a fuel cell will have a higher output according to the number of stacked separators and membrane-electrode assemblies, it is preferable to increase the number of stacked layers. By bringing about sufficiently intimate adhesion of the multiple stacked separators and membrane-electrode assemblies, conduction resistance can be reduced, and the desired cell capabilities achieved.
In a separator, sections termed “active areas,” through which a fuel gas (hydrogen) and an oxidant gas (air containing oxygen) are made to flow, are designed with finely irregular shapes. The degree of dimensional accuracy required in these irregularly shaped sections is high. On the other hand, such irregular shapes are difficult to mold with high accuracy, due to distortion that remains in the interior during the molding stage, and the like.
A technique for manufacturing a fuel cell by alternately stacking multiple separators and membrane-electrode assemblies has been disclosed. Also disclosed is a technique in which, in this fuel cell manufacturing method, runners at both edges in the width direction are held down by rollers, thereby correcting warpage of the belt-shaped sheet material that serves as the material for the separator, as the material is transported (e.g., see Japanese Patent No. 4,529,439). Meanwhile, a technique for forming a molded article by explosive molding has been disclosed as another mode of a molding method (e.g., see Japanese Patent No. 4-002878).